FavoriteShow (Sam
'#FavoriteShow '''is the second episode of Sam & Cat. Plot The opening scene shows Sam sleeping on the sofa bed. Cat comes in and decides to wake Sam up by jokingly poking Sam's tummy and yelling "Hi!" Sam hates this, so she attacks Cat, and tells her not to do that again. http://samandcat.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cat_and_Sam_in_the_sofabed_watching_TV.jpg Cat and Sam watch the latest episode of their favorite show ''That's a Drag! before Cat heads off to school. Right before Cat leaves, a man comes to their apartment after seeing their flyer for their babysitting service and asks them to babysit his sons that afternoon. Cat is so excited to have their first real customer, she accidentally reveals that she and Sam are very inexperienced. The man notices Cat's comments, but asks again if she and Sam will babysit. The two quickly agree to help him out. Cat comes home from school crying because That's a Drag! had been cancelled, while Sam is furious over the show's cancellation because it was a big hit. In the midst of Cat's sobbing and hysterics, the kids they have to babysit, Bob and Ethan, arrive. Their father introduces them before leaving very promptly. Cat tries to ask him if there are any special instructions for taking care of the boys, but the man doesn't stay long enough to answer her and the girls are left with Bob and Ethan to take care of with no notices. Sam and Cat quickly discover that Ethan has a million questions for them, and Bob is very clingy, immediately attaching himself to Sam's legs. After a few minutes, Sam decides to take everyone to the studio where That's a Drag! is filmed. Once they reach the studio, a security guard sees them and asks what they are doing there. Sam and Cat attempt to change the subject by learning his name, Cheb. He still doesn't go along with them and yet again asks what they are doing at the studio. Sam distracts him by saying his car is on fire, and then he runs out of the studio. Sam detaches Bob from herself by telling him that one of the men working on the set loves to cuddle. Bob goes to the man instantly and wraps around his leg instead of Sam's. Ethan says that he needs to go to the bathroom and asks Cat if she will go with him. She gently tells him no and points him in the right direction. Ethan worries what will happen if his zipper gets stuck. Sam bluntly tells him to yank on it if this happens, and Ethan heads off. With the boys distracted, Sam and Cat approach the producer, a man named Jeff Du Shell. http://samandcat.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sam,_Cat,_and_Jeff.jpg Cat stomps on his foot, angry at him for the show's cancellation. Sam tells Cat that the producer isn't the person who cancels the show. The producer tells Cat that he's tried everything he could do, but the show will remain cancelled. Cat is still upset and follows the producer to his car as he drives. He doesn't pay any attention to her pleading, so Cat flings herself onto the hood of Jeff's car as he tries to drive away. Cat ends up with her face pressed to the windshield while Jeff attempts to dislodge her using his windshield wipers. Cat is not deterred and stays firmly attached. Meanwhile, Sam is still at the studio with both boys. Ethan returns from the bathroom, but Bob has gone missing. Sam asks if anyone has seen him, and one of the set designers points out that Bob has climbed into a nearby stage light. Sam angrily yells at Bob and tells him to come down. Bob just laughs. Sam asks him if he is going to make her come and get him. When Bob doesn't answer, Sam intervenes. She notices that the stage light is attached to a rope. She grabs what appears to be an axe and severs the rope with it, sending the stage light plummeting from the ceiling. Bob and the light fall to the ground. Sam rips the top off the light and lifts Bob out of it. He amazingly seems just fine, With Bob and Ethan in tow, Sam leaves the studio and heads back to the apartment. Cat appears a short while later. Sam asks Cat where she's been, and Cat tells her that she was on the hood of Jeff Du Shell's car trying to talk to him all the way to Santa Monica, which is about 17 miles from the apartment. She finally fell off when the car hit a speed bump. Saddened, Cat sits down on the couch and turns on That's a Drag! After one of the characters in the show says that at least they will always have a piece of their newly departed grandfather, Cat says she wishes she could have a piece of the show forever. This gives Sam an idea to help Cat cheer up. She asks Cat if she would mind watching the boys for a little while, and says she has to run an errand. Cat agrees hoping time with the boys will improve her mood. After Sam leaves, Cat decides to take the boys to Elderly Acres so she can visit her Nona. Once Sam leaves the apartment, she asks Dice to come along to the That's a Drag! ''studio. She tells Dice she needs his help to take a lamp from set for Cat, so Cat can have a piece of the show to hold onto. Dice calls Sam sweet, which infuriates her, Sam says she will create a distraction while Dice gets the lamp and stuffs it down his pants. Sam instructs Dice to meet her outside in the parking lot afterwards. As a distraction, Sam squirts some ketchup on her arm and breaks some glass to make it look like she cut herself. A security guard catches Dice stealing, despite Sam's efforts to keep the set workers focused on her. She pretends to be the boss' assistant. She tells the men to do what she says and let Dice go outside or she will write their names down to report to her boss. In a sudden burst of inspiration, Sam asks the workers where all the props for the show are going. A worker tells her that they are taking the props to a storage warehouse. Sam tells them no, her boss told her to have everything shipped to an address she writes down. The address is for Cat's apartment. Sam then goes back to the apartment and sets up the whole place like the set of ''That's a Drag! to surprise Cat. Cat returns home from Elderly Acres. She is ecstatic to see what Sam has done, but worried that Nona will be angry that all of her furniture is gone. (Sam had arranged to have Nona's furniture shipped to the storage warehouse where the That's a Drag! props were originally supposed to go.) Although Nona pops into the apartment, she does not notice that the furniture had changed. She simply asks if the lamp is new, and the girls deny that it is. Nona says she could swear something is different, but she can't put her finger on it. Category:Sam & Cat Episodes